Come Back to Me
by GarthSchwing
Summary: An old origin story idea of mine. Rated M for sex.


**A/N: This is an old idea of mine that I rediscovered on my hard drive. I wrote this chapter awhile back, thinking I would do something with it. I still might depending on how people take to it. I do have two other stories in the works that I need to update. I've been really busy with work lately, but new updates are coming :) Let me know if you'd like me to continue this. I don't want to spoil anything, but it may catch some of you off guard.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>COME BACK TO ME<p>

Shaundi pulled up to the Saint's crib in her purple Torch. The Boss wasn't answering her phone and something about the way she'd been acting had put Shaundi off guard. They'd just killed Philippe Loren, the man who murdered their closest friend, Johnny Gat. After picking up a few new members, one being an ex FBI agent named Kinzie Kensington whom Shaundi despised, The Saints began to put their next plan in motion. They focused their attention on the Luchadores and the Deckers, two gangs in lieu with Loren. Killbane, the head of the Luchadores, made his presence known by sending his condolences for the death of Johnny. The Saints did not accept. Missiles aren't necessarily a gift one takes with open arms. It had been several days since and The Boss became withdrawn from the group. Something was wrong with her. Shaundi was worried…and agitated. This wasn't the first time The Boss distanced herself, drinking the day away in the comfort of the crib. It'd happened several times before, all around the same time of year. But, it never seemed to last this long. The Boss had kicked the gang out of the crib. No one had seen nor heard from her in days. Shaundi couldn't take it anymore.

"_Selfish asshole,"_ thought Shaundi. _"__All she ever thinks about is herself. Does she ever stop think that we have shit to do? No, of course not. Johnny's dead, we have two gangs to deal with, and what does she do? Drink and shut everyone out, forcing me to deal with it. I have problems to you know."  
><em>

Shaundi rolled her eyes as she turned off her car. She pushed the button on her keychain to lock the doors. A honk reverberated down the dark, late-night streets of Steelport.

She tapped her foot and tried to ignore the upbeat music as she rode the elevator to the penthouse. The doors opened. Shaundi stepped out and immediately cringed at the smell of various types of alcohol. She kicked an empty bottle of vodka to the side.

"Boss?" she called.

The sound of vomiting left the bathroom followed by clinking glass. Out stumbled The Boss, holding a bottle of beer in her tan fingers. Dark strands of hair clung to her beautiful Persian features, weakened by days of binge drinking. Her aqua-green eyes were bloodshot and baggy. She wiped away a bit of vomit on the back of her arm and proceeded to wipe her arm on her black tank top. She scratched her toned stomach through her shirt while she tossed back the rest of her beer. She tossed the empty bottle over her shoulder.

Shaundi furrowed her brow. "Boss?"

The Boss walked past her. She didn't even bother to glance in Shaundi's direction. "I said I didn't want to be bothered."

"It's been over a week," said Shaundi. "I think you've had plenty of time for your little pity party."

"Who said anything about pity?" asked The Boss as she walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed another beer. "Cheers." She said before popping of the cap.

Shaundi smacked the bottle away. It broke apart on the floor.

"What the fuck?" shouted The Boss. "That was my last beer."

"I've had it with this bullshit!" Shaundi grew stern and stared her superior down. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Get out of my way." The Boss grabbed her keys and pushed by Shaundi.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To get more booze."

Shaundi plucked the keys from her hand. "Oh no, you're not driving in your condition. You trying to get yourself killed? You're a terrible driver when you're sober."

"Give me the keys," said The Boss. She thrust out her hand.

Shaundi shook her head. "No."

"Give me the goddamn keys!" screamed The Boss. She pulled out her pistol from the hem of her pants and aimed it at Shaundi.

Shaundi's expression changed to that of disappointment as she stared down the black barrel in front of her. "Fine. Go on. Take 'em. Get yourself killed. I don't care." She knew her words were lies. She did care.

The Boss ripped her keys away from Shaundi.

Shaundi shook her head again. "What the hell happened to you? Is this because of Johnny?"

The Boss stopped short before reaching the elevator. "She—He didn't deserve to die."

Shaundi caught The Boss' misstep in speech, but shrugged it off. "And you think drinking yourself into a coma will bring him back?"

"It's better than the pain." The Boss bowed her head and closed her eyes.

"There's something else bothering you," said Shaundi, remembering The Boss' past drinking binges. "I can feel it."

The Boss was silent for a moment before saying, "I don't feel well."

Shaundi crossed her arms. "No shit. What do you expect after drinking all the alcohol in Steelport?"

"No," said The Boss, shaking her head. "I really don't feel well. I think I'm gonna…"

The Boss trailed off as she lost her footing and passed out. Shaundi caught her before she hit the floor.

"Great," sighed Shaundi. She slung The Boss' arm over her shoulder. "Come on."

Shaundi struggled to help The Boss to the couch, her limp body was like dead weight. "Jesus Christ you're heavy." Shaundi laid The Boss down fairly hard and caught her arm under The Boss' back. As she pulled her arm free, The Boss stirred.

"Jenn," said The Boss, softly. She reached a hand up and gently cupped the back of Shaundi's neck. She leaned forward until their lips touched. Shaundi's eyes widened during the kiss and she froze, taken aback by The Boss' advances. The kiss was only a few seconds, but it seemed like an eternity. The Boss eventually broke the kiss and pulled away. Her hand was still on Shaundi's neck. "Come back to me," she whispered before passing out again. Her hand fell down to her side. She was out like a light.

Shaundi sat quietly beside her on the couch, bewildered at what had happened. The Boss kissed her. Granted, The Boss always seemed more on the masculine side with her mannerisms, but act this seemed out of character. The light taste of vomit and alcohol graced Shaundi's tongue and she wiped her mouth. Her fingers slowly traced over her lips at the thought of The Boss's mouth on hers. The kiss was warm and tender, something else that was out of character. As Shaundi shook the drunken act away, she noticed a tattered piece of paper, yellowed with age, sticking out of The Boss' pants pocket. Curiosity getting the better of her, Shaundi quietly pulled the paper out. She unfolded it to find a letter written on it in faded pencil. She was still able to make it out.

_Jenn,_

_I'm not good at these things, so please bear with me. I know I can be hard to handle sometimes. I'm rude, uncouth, and damn impolite, I always will be. But, when I'm with you, it's different. You don't care about any of my faults. You see me for me in a way that no one else does. I'm not just some street rat anymore. I finally belong to something…someone. I belong to you. You're my everything._

_I can't take the way we left things. I'm writing this letter to tell you I'm sorry. We CAN be together. I found a way. All you need to do is meet me at mid-night tomorrow. You know the place. I'll explain everything there._

_I won't blame you if you don't come. I was an asshole, but it was because I was trying to protect you. You have to know that. I love you. I never want anything bad to happen to you. You deserve all the happiness in the world. I want to give it to you, if you'll let me._  
><em>Yours always and forever,<em>  
><em><br>-Evelyn_


End file.
